Program service providers, such as television service providers, offer customers an array of programs to view and provide other forms of content accessible via various graphical user interfaces. In a typical setting, a user views a program using a television, a set top box, and a remote control device. During a setup procedure, the remote control device is configured to control a particular television (e.g., by manufacturer). The remote control device allows the user to control the set top box, access various user interfaces, and control other peripheral devices, such as a DVD player, a Blu-ray player, an audio system, etc.